


Sleepy

by thorxbruce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorxbruce/pseuds/thorxbruce
Summary: Prompt: cas falls asleep in dean's lap and dean has a conversation with someone else while stroking cas's hair as if they were a sleeping cat.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Sleepy

After finishing the dinner that Sam prepared, Dean, Sam and Jack were seated around the map table in the bunker. Castiel, newly human, named himself dishwasher of the night, saying he needed to do simple tasks to resituate himself in his human form. 

Obviously, after the trainwreck that was Cas’ first human experience, he was pretty wary. Thankfully, with a lot of reassurances from Dean that he didn’t have to go anywhere, Cas was happy to stay in the bunker and learn even more about the boring routine of humanity. 

One thing Dean did learn about human Cas: he was always tired. No matter how much caffeine or sleep he got, he was always a minute away from dozing off. Some (Sam, namely) thought it a bit annoying. Dean, however, thought the ex-angel’s sleepiness endearing. 

“Rowena sent me the ingredients she’ll need for the spell to replenish Cas’ grace. I think we have everything except… an angel feather.” Sam said, looking down at the notes he typed up on his laptop.

Cas shuffled in the room, bedhead strong and a small wet spot on the belly of his shirt. “You can get one from the shoppe in Lawrence.” He shuffled his way over to Dean and sat in his lap rather than on the chair directly next to him. “I wouldn’t be in,” a yawn, “too much of a rush though, Rowena tends to take her time when getting here.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle and nestled his head into his neck.

Jack tilted his head, “Rowena said she would be here by the end of the week, and then you’ll have your powers back!” 

Cas just made a “hmph” noise and grabbed Dean’s hand, guiding it up to play with his hair, another sensation he learned he enjoyed greatly. 

The three - Dean, Sam, Jack - continued chatting about lore, Jack’s progress with his powers and anything else that came to mind. Within five minutes of their conversation beginning, Dean noticed that Cas had fallen asleep, completely ignoring the conversation around them. 

Sam started laughing at something Jack said, causing Dean to hush him so he wouldn’t wake up Cas.   
“Are we still taking off hunts until Cas is back to full power?” Jack asked, looking mostly to Dean. 

Dean nodded, continuing to play with his boyfriend’s hair. “Sam and I have been sending hunters out on whatever we’ve found and it’s been going pretty smooth so far. I think we all just need a break too.” 

Cas rumbled and nestled further into Dean. “Hunts are boring anyways.” 

“Why don’t we get you to bed, babe?” Dean asked into his hair. Cas, ever vocal, mumbled again and let Dean manhandle him to a standing position. “Goodnight guys, we’ll see you in the morning.” He rolled his eyes and shuffled away with Cas in tow.


End file.
